Outbreak
by RintinDestiny
Summary: Seven years ago the mutants started appearing, and haven't stopped to this day. To Arron and Maddie Maddox this is just how the world is. Every day its kill or be killed when it comes to dealing with mutants and bandits in their apocalyptic world. That is...until one day they are saved by a mutant that shatters everything they thought they knew.
1. Prologue

TMNT: Outbreak

**Hey all! So I've had so many TMNT fics going through my head that I needed to get this beauty out before I forgot. I probably won't update this as often as my others just so I can those out of the way first. Also, there isn't any specific universe this belongs to (I personally use the 2003-7 series) but it could fit into any one really. I'd love to hear what you think and reviews are welcome! Thanks and God bless - Rin**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

_**It had started out like any other day in the sewers; though, by now, I should have known that there is no such thing as an ordinary day for us.I should have known that finding something strange for me was never a good thing. And it took a lot for me to consider something strange.**_

"Donnie! Don! Look!" I heard my brother call ahead of me in the sewer.

Mikey was stooping down to gaze dumbfounded as some obscured thing before him. Though that wasn't uncommon; a lot of things dumbfounded Michelangelo.

"What is it Mikey? If it's another dead roach I swear I'll put it in your next pizza." I growled, only half meaning it.

My orange-banded brother flashed me a glance before rolling his baby blue eyes.

"It's not a roach bro, I dunno what it is though. Some glowing stuff!" he stood up and I came to look over his shoulder.

Mikey was indeed right (for once) and my brow furrowed as I crouched down to look at the strange blue-ish dollop of goop that was innocently sitting on the concrete. There seemed to be three half-frisbee sized orbs. Each orb seemed to glow from within with a soft blue light.

"Is it aliens!?" my brother exclaimed with a smirk and I simply shook my head, swatting his hand away from them.

"I don't know Mikey. I'll take one back as a sample to the lab with me to really see. It might be some sort of mutagen."

I should have known better than to bring that thing back to lair...back to my family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One question that I always have is why do all the weird things happen to us?' No matter if we're hiding or just trying to do something normal, us turtles are somehow involved...no matter what.<strong>_

"Mikey, whadda' you do with my Wrestle Mania magazine?!" I heard Raphie boy call from the kitchen as Don and I got back from our sewer run.

"Bro, I just got back. Besides you know I don't read that stuff, it melts your brain!" I called back, jumping over the back of the couch with a sigh as I flicked on our mutiple TVs.

Raphael came out of the kitchen with a bag of potato chips, growling something under his breath as Don simply laughed and he made his way over to his lab. He tossed his duffle bag just outside the door before closing it with a bang.

"Anything interestin' happen while ya were out?" my red banded brother asked, popping a chip into his mouth before slumping down onto the couch, his eyes watching the newscaster on the TV.

_"And authorities are issuing a hazard warning and recommend that all unaffected persons stay indoors until further notice."_

I broke into a grin and turned to sit cross-legged, not even registering the news.

"Bro, we found something so cool!"

Raph's chuckled before flicking a chip up with his thump and catching in his mouth, "Was it another cockroach?"

"Bro," I sighed, "what is it with you guys and thinking I'm into roaches?!"

Raph simply shrugged with a grin.

"Anyways, we found something a million times better then roaches...we found ALIEN GOO!" I emphasized the last few words and waved my arms like I was telling a rad horror story.

If only I knew how terrible it was able to get.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sometimes there are those people who jus' can't take a hint. That was me that day; there were so many signs that somethin' wasn't right but I jus' ignored 'em...<em>**

"So you guys found some _goo _and Don thought it'd be a good idea to bring it here?" I rolled my eyes, not surprised at my younger brother's hair-brained idea.

Mike rolled his eyes and just shrugged, "You know Donnie. Always wanting to figure out what he doesn't know."

I smirked, "When are ya gunna tell 'im that it's just your snot that he's studyin'?"

Michelangelo gave a slight growl, "Ha Ha Raph, very funny." he said sarcastically and snatched the chips that I was snackin' on.

I leaned over and slapped the smart ass over the head before grabbin' the bag back. From there Mikey lept forward and both of us went rollin' off the couch an' onto the floor. I don't remember much except that I won, pinning Mikey to the floor with a knee.

It was then that a loud yell echoed through the lair, halting our little fight and making us freeze. The air was still for the next few seconds before a loud crash again came from Donatello's lab. Mike and I shared a look, immediately jumpin' up and going for the lab door.

"Donnie you okay bro?" I called through the door, my hand goin' for the handle.

The only answer I got was another bang followed by a loud grunt. Glancing over at Mikey for a split second his wide eyed gaze was the only encouragement that I needed. With a heave I threw open the door and knew immediately that somethin' had gone horribly wrong.

There were splatters of blood all cross the floor along with patches of glowin', blue liquid that tracked from the large workbench. A loud moan made both Mikey and I look over to see Don hunched over on the floor.

"Donnie!"

I heard Mikey yell but don' remember moving myself but the next thing I knew I was holdin' Don up, blood covering his front from the stump that was his right arm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The thing about being the leader is that when it all hits the fan others look to you for guidance. But what happens when you've run out of answers? What happens when your only option is to run?<em>**

I heard the the shouts and crashes just before Michelangelo came bursting into my room. I cracked open an eye from my meditation position and felt my composure vanish as soon as I saw my younger brother. His eyes were as large as dinner plates and blood...fresh blood... was smeared along the front of of his plastron.

"Mikey, what happened!?" I demanded, standing up and grabbing my katana from the floor.

My orange-banded brother panted heavily and seemed to have trouble forming words as the moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

There was a sudden bang along with what sounded like a string of curses from Raphael and I put a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Mikey...what's going on?"

Michelangelo gulped in a breath of air before gazing up at me with his baby blue eyes, "Leo...it's Donnie. Something's in the lab and Raph's fighting it off!" he said all in one breath.

I heard another crash and nearly flew downstairs, drawing my weapons as I booked it towards the dark doorway that led to my brother's lab. The crashes and yells grew louder along with some strange guttural growls that couldn't have come from either of my brothers.

I burst into the room and the first thing that hit me was the smell. It reeked of blood and I could see why. Dark splotches splattered the floor and part of one wall where I saw Donatello sitting against, clutching a bandaged stump of his arm to his chest. I felt my stomach drop as I turned as saw the reason for his injury.

At the moment Raphael was trading blows with a large bluish-hued creature that looked like it belonged in a ginsue shop. Razor-looking blades tipped almost every inch of it except for it's small head. Instead, liquid black eyes narrowed as it locked onto my arrival.

"Raph!" I yelled, trying to get my brother away from what ever the creature was.

If it could have done that to Donnie who knows what it could do to Raph. The creature uttered the same guttural shriek that I had heard before and raised the scythe-like blades that made up it's hands. Instead of backing off Raph uttered his own growl and lunged forward, trying to stab the creature with one of his sai. Instead of hitting the mark though the monster simply flicked it's slim tail and sliced my brother's front.

There was a loud yell, whether it was my own or not I couldn't quite tell as I lunged forward. Nothing existed except for the blades in my hands and the beast before me. I flipped over the creature's tail and slashed downwards toward's its unguarded head.

There was a satisfying _shick _as metal sliced through flesh and the creature howled in pain, blue goop splashing to the floor.

"Raph!" I heard the voice of Mikey call out and I whipped around as the blue monster fell to the ground with a wet _thwap_.

My brother lay on his back, his arms spread out and his sai thrown to the sides with the ends cleanly sliced away. I sheathed my dripping katanas and knelt down next to Raphael, my eyes going to the deep gash that ran diagonally from his collar bone down his front. Luckily his plastron had taken the blow; though, the bladed monster had left a deep scar in the shell.

"I'm alright Mikey...jus' a scratch!" I almost sighed in relief as Raph answered, running a hand along the deep scar.

I frowned, "Raph you're lucky to be alive. If that thing had gotten you just a little higher you could have bled out."

The red banded turtle rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Leo. Just concentrate on Don righ' now."

_'Idiot!' _I thought and looked up to see the unmoving form of Donatello still sitting against the far wall.

"Don...Donnie!" I called out and out a hand on my brother's shoulder, fearing the amount of blood that surrounded him.

"Le...o." I heard my name and could have lept for joy, but supported my brother as he lifted his head and his dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"Don...what do we need to do?" I asked, looking down at the heavily soaked cloth that wrapped around what remained of my brother's right arm.

"T..tourniquet...new bandages..." he said, shaking heavily as he pointed to the first aid that sat on the shelf across the room.

"Morphine...bottom shelf..." he continued gesturing to the locked cabinet to the left.

I nodded, "Raph are okay to stay here and help keep Don awake?" Raphael nodded.

"Mikey, you grab the first aid kit and I'll get the morphine." I looked up to my orange banded brother.

Both nodded and jumped into action. Raph kept talking in hushed tones as Donatello's head dipped to his chest and he gave him a shake every once in a while. Mikey rummaged around across the room for the first aid and I quickly dispatched the small lock on the green cabinet with the hilt of my katana.

Hundreds of bottles of drugs were neatly organized and labeled along with packets of empty syringes. I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid on the bottom shelf along with a syringe and turned back to Donnie. With steady hands I filled the needle and deftly inserted it into my brother's shoulder.

Mikey came over at the same time and started bringing out gauze and bandages. After we had tied off Don's arm with Raphael's bandanna we removed the rag that had been sloppily wrapped around the stump and began to re-wrap it.

After what felt like forever my brother's arm was re-wrapped in clean bandages and, with help from Mikey we were able to get him into a standing position. Donatello was barely conscious though and his head kept bobbing up and down as he drifted in and out of awareness.

"Raph, set up the couch and get some water. Don's lost a lot of blood." I ordered and Raphael nodded without hesitation, grabbing his now blood soaked bandanna from the floor.

He had just left and Mike and I had just lifted our injured brother onto our shoulders when I heard a wet hiss and the scrap of a blade against the ground. I whipped my head around and nearly stumbled as I saw the creature in the corner start to move.

It's bladed tail twitched legs curled under the beast's body.

"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed as he also saw the movement, the creature slowly standing.

A bloody gash still marred it's head but it's one good eye locked on us and the monster let loose another gurgling hiss.

"Mikey get out of here!" I yelled unsheathing my swords once more.

My younger brother hesitated for a moment before started dragging Donatello out of the lab, my hands tightening around the pommel of my blades. The beast growled as I approached, it's razor arms and tail flashing with blood, both my brother's and it's own.

There was a moment of stillness before the creature lept forward faster then I thought possible. It's needle laced mouth flashed before me and I dove to the side, slicing as I did. My katanas only hit the spines sticking out of it's side and bounced off the defense. The creature whipped around clamping down with it's teeth, only missing my foot by mere inches.

I stood and took a step back, my shell bumping against the wall. It was then that I realized that I had been forced into the corner and the creature was turning to finish me off. It raised it's mangled head, a black eye boring into me with keen intelligence.

_THWACK!_

There was a wet sound and the monster howled, writhing to get to whatever had just gone into it's back. I gazed in amazement as a slim furry shape lept towards the beast and yanked hard on the blade that was lodged in the creature's back.

"Sensei!" I called out, watching as Splinter sliced the creature while nearly decapitating it with the sword.

With a wailing groan the bladed monster collapsed and felt to the ground, twitching in the final throws of death. It gave up with one last thrash before falling still.

In shock I looked at my master in both amazement and relief, glad he was safe and that the creature was now finally dispatched.

"Are you alright Leonardo?" Splinter asked me, wiping the blue-smeared sword on the hem of his tunic.

I nodded, feeling the adrenaline still pumping through my system as I embraced my teacher while trying not to let my limbs shake.

"Good, I am proud of how you've done well in protecting your brothers. Though we need to hurry and prepare for departure." Splinter said, stepping back to look me right in the eyes.

"You mean we're leaving sensei? Why?" I asked, confusion filling my chest.

I saw my teacher's eyes were filled with sadness and...fear. I couldn't believe the fear the was just below Splinter's stoic mask.

"This is not the only place that these creatures are appearing Leonardo. They are everywhere." he said and I felt my stomach go cold.

_'Everywhere!? But what about New York? How'd they even get here..what caused them?'_ the questions rushed through my mind as Splinter and I exited the now destroyed lab.

Sensei went over to check on Donatello who seemed to be resting on the couch now, being watched over by Raph and Mikey. Suddenly, a dull boom echoed overhead and I felt my the room grown still.

It was then that I realized that if what Master Splinter said was true, this wasn't a freak incident. This was an outbreak.


	2. Chapter 1: Way of Life

TMNT: Outbreak

**So I'm glad that there seems to be a positive feedback for this so far. I dunno if you like OCs or not but due to the nature of this story there will be a few of them mainly for minor plot devices. The only constant ones throughout will be the characters of Arron and Maddie. Let me know what you think of this chapter :) Love to hear any feedback that you have! God bless! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Way of Life

My eyes shot open and I felt my heartbeat immediately kick up as I listened for any noises around me. Dead silence...

Normally, I'd be encouraged by the prospect that I had actually slept safe but I knew that I was just lying to myself if I really thought that. I hadn't slept in safety in over seven years.

With a muffled groan I sat up and adjusted my wrinkled jacket. It was the middle of March and still got below freezing at night so I always slept with my jacket on.

Looking over I couldn't help but smile as I saw the small lump under the blankets next to me. My sister was always a sound sleeper and it made me happy that she could at least forget the monsters that haunted our reality. Unfortunately, those were the reason we couldn't stay in one place for too long.

"Hey, Mads it's time to get up." I said softly, shaking my sister's shoulder.

There was a long intake of breath before Maddie rolled over and blinked up at me with her big brown eyes. Even though she was thirteen she still looked like a little kid.

"Do we have to go? I'm actually warm right now..." she muttered, rubbing her gloved hands together.

I gave a small smile, "Unless you wanna get eaten by a mutant. You know that they're attracted to heat this time of year." I said and ruffled her dirty blonde hair.

With a huff she sat up and started rolling her blankets up and I quickly followed suit. It didn't take long for us to pack up the small amount of supplies that we had. Just four blankets, a change of clothes, one cooking pan, and a gas lamp were all that we had as far as supplies. The sparse amount of food that we did have I kept in my backpack but we wouldn't eat until we found a new camp for the day.

Food was just another thing that attracted mutants.

I took a deep breath before pulling a knitted hat over my hears and finger-less gloves over my hands. Maddie pulled on her pack and we both looked out the grungy, shattered window to the city below. The sun was just pulling above the horizon beyond the ruined skyscrapers that had once made up the New York skyline.

I exhaled and looked to the street three stories below to make sure that we weren't going to walk right out into a mutant. At the moment the only weapons that Maddie and myself carried were two hunting knives (one for each of us), and a few homemade smoke bombs.

We could take out small mutants like the the rats and bugs but anything bigger meant we'd either have to run or die. It's a harsh truth but truth non the less...survival is just the way of life ever since the outbreak.

Quickly and quietly Maddie and I made our way down the stairs while keeping an ear out for any movement that could indicate a mutant was nearby. We almost always traveled in silence but we had never been the luckiest people. Mutants were everywhere.

"Arron..." I was surprised to hear Maddie's voice as we came to the entrance of the old business building that we had been staying in.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at her and saw her pointing across the street to what looked like an old boarded up convenience store.

_'Can't believe that I missed that on the way in last night._' I thought to myself, though I have to say I was more preoccupied with getting my sister and I safe before nightfall.

I gave Maddie a thumbs up before going out the shattered front doors and checking down the street. I glanced back and forth twice before waving her to follow behind.

"Do you thinks there's food in there?" my sister asked as we got over to the boarded up window of the convenience store.

I shrugged, "Dunno."

"There could be but there's no guarantee that someone else hasn't taken anything or if its still any good." I whispered and began to look for some sort of way in that wouldn't make too much noise.

It was then that I saw the fire escape leading up to the apartment above the store. There had to be a way into the store from the apartment!

"Come on Mads, time to go up." I pointed to the fire escape and started climbing.

* * *

><p>My brother quickly climbed up the fire escape and was waiting for me with a slight smile on his face. This made me smile. I knew how hard it was for him to try and act like a leader, and with that also came the notion that he had to provide for me.<p>

He's knows that I can take care of myself but I like to let him think that I'm still his little sister. It gives him something to strive for I think, and ever since mom and dad got attacked it's been hard for both of us to see a point to continue on.

Absent mindedly, I twiddled the small pendant on the chain around my neck, the only thing that I had to remind me of my mom. A simple silver chain with a small emerald pendant. Arron had my dad's gold ring around his neck. The last gift that he had ever given to my brother.

Both Arron and I crawled into the abandoned apartment and immediately listened for any sign of mutants inside the building. We had learned that listening was our best tool for figuring out if the monsters were anywhere nearby. All mutants made some noise or another.

After a solid minute of listening Arron finally nodded and began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen for anything we could use. I started walking through the living room and bedrooms.

I saw the same things that I had seen over a hundred times, though that didn't quite make it any easier. I saw messy beds that had never been remade, empty clothing drawers, and even a splatter of blood in the master bedroom. A family had lived here and had run after the mutants first appeared.

I hoped that most of them had made it somewhere safe but the one splatter of blood made me think that not everyone had. When it came to mutants if it drew blood then you're already doomed.

Most thought that these mutants were just monsters that could be quarantined but that got shot down as soon as it was discovered that if you get scratched, stabbed, or bitten by one you start to mutate as well. Most humans don't survive the process and some don't let it even start but there are always some that end up mutating and going after more humans. Hence why the mutants were called an "outbreak".

It spread like wildfire.

"Mads come in here! I found some food!" I heard Arron call from the other room as I left the master bed room.

_'Food!'_ I thought happily and my stomach gave a gurgle of agreement.

It had happened almost like those zombie movies that you see. As soon as the greater population found out about the mutants spreading through New York the rules and laws went out the window. People started stealing food and commodities from every place they could. Grocery stores, gas stations, convenience stores, and even fast food joints were all fair game.

And once people starting leaving their homes those became stockpiles for whoever got there first. So finding any left over food now was like striking gold.

"Found some potato chips and two cans of fruit!" Arron announced, holding up the goods so that I could see.

I couldn't help but grin, the chips were a normal thing to have in a post apocalyptic world but fruit was a rare commodity indeed.

"I'm surprised that anyone would leave these behind." I said back, taking one of the precious cans.

It was then that I heard the click and froze as Arron whipped out his hunting knife, dropping the bag of chips. I turned to see what my older brother was staring at and felt my heart drop as I saw the slim barrel of a shotgun pointed right at us.

"Hello dearies, nice of you to drop by."

A tall slim woman with short cropped hair was the one standing behind the impressive looking weapon, a greasy smile pulled back to reveal her yellowed smokers teeth. A bandit...of course those cans had been left as a trap.

Arron put an arm in front of me and pressed me against the cabinets, blocking me from the aim of the gun.

"What the hell do you want!" he snarled, holding up the large hunting knife.

The woman's grin widened and she flicked her head to the side. Out of the rest of the apartment came two men, each carrying their own hand gun while a knife sat sheathed at their hips. I held in a whimper as they came to stand on either side of my brother and I.

"We want whatever's in your packs there sonny." the woman answered, lowering the shotgun but keeping it at the ready.

Arron shifted slightly but didn't lower his knife as he glanced at the two large men. I could almost see his brain going into overdrive trying to figure a way out of this. We had come across bandits before but only when we still had our parents and two friends with us. We were normally the ones who out numbered the bandits so this situation was new.

"Don't even think about pickin' a fight with us hon. I don't wanna have to put holes threw ya but I will if you don't cooperate." the woman said once more, her grin lessening slightly.

The two men stepped forward and I was suddenly grabbed out from behind Arron. I shrieked briefly before a rough hand was clamped over my mouth. I nearly gagged as I smelled the hard liquor and cigarette smoke that surrounded the man who was holding me still. The kicks to his shins doing absolutely nothing.

I heard the sound of a blade being drawn and felt something cold against my neck and froze, my eyes locking on Arron out of desperation. This was one of those times where I wish I wasn't his younger sister.

Arrons face was contorted with rage as the second man ripped his backpack off and started rummaging through it. Throwing my brother's clothes to the grimy floor along with the cooking pan.

" 'Ey Martha, we hit the jackpot 'ere!" the man said with a thick accent as he pulled out the gas lamp and the small cans of tuna that Arron had been saving.

The woman gave a sharp nod, "Good. Check her next." She motioned to me with the shotgun.

My bag was roughly torn off as well and I felt the hand loosen around my mouth for a split second. I took my chance and bit down as hard as I could, immediately tasting blood.

There was a howl as the man pulled back, nicking my cheek with the knife but I didn't care as I grabbed my backpack and ran to Arron. With the threesome distracted for a moment my brother did the same and grabbed his bag, slicing upwards with his hunting knife.

The man holding him let go as blood spurted from his arm and with a look we booked it from the kitchen. There was a sharp click and Arron and I dove to the right, just getting down as the shotgun went off.

"They're crazy! They'll draw every mutant from miles away with that thing!" Arron hissed as he lifted the window behind him up.

The bandits struggled to regroup as the two men tried to stem the blood flowing from both their extremities. Meanwhile, the woman was reloading what seemed to be the single shot shot gun.

I shook my head, "The mutants can have them for all I care."

My brother gave a humorless smirk, "We need to get outta here first though." I snuck through the window and out onto the fire escape.

I was holding the window open for Arron right as he was jerked back, his hunting knife thrown out of his hand as the woman grabbed him by his head, her nails digging through his hat.

"You little bastard! You'll pay for that one!" she screeched, and put the shotgun under my brother's chin with one hand.

"NO!" I screamed through the window, trying to climb back through but I knew I was going to be too slow.

There was a sudden bang, smoke blocking my view and making me cough violently as I was roughly pulled back from the window. So hard that I fell back onto my butt. There was commotion followed by a loud scream and I tried to see what was going on but a mix of the smoke and my own tears made everything hazy.

I stood, slightly dizzy as I tried to make sense of the scene.

I saw a dark shape standing above three lumps and then I heard a voice, one that made me shiver.

"You have no honor...thieves …" the shape said and I struggled to stand, my head spinning.

Who I assumed was the woman Martha mumbled something but was stopped by a wet _shick _and then she screamed.

"That is what a thief deserves." the voice said and the shadow half turned.

I froze as I looked through the window and knew immediately that this stranger was looking directly at me. I tried to duck away but I felt pinned in place, as if I was being judged for every transgression at that moment. But just as I the smoke was starting to clear the dark shape jumped out of the opposite window with a crash, releasing me from it's stare.

The smoke fully dissipated and immediately I jumped back through the window as I saw Arron laying on the floor. I felt relief hit me as he groaned and tried to sit up, no gun shot wounds, no injuries except for a light scratch on his face from Martha's finger nails.

"Idiot you should have run." he said as I knelt next to him and violently hugged him, ignoring his weak protests.

I shook my head, fighting back happy tears as Arron stood up. I helped him up before turning to look at what the shadowy figure had done.

The two brutish men had been tied back to back, both knocked out cold with blood trickling from their brows. The woman on the other hand was still awake but nowhere near as threatening. She was curled into a ball in the middle of the room while clutching a bloodied hand.

I felt my stomach churn slightly as I saw that her her fourth and pinky fingers were gone on her right hand. Arron sniffed disdainfully as the woman looked up at us, her face blotchy with tears and she reached out her dripping extremity.

"P..please, help me." she hissed, trying to get her shaking under control.

I gripped my brother's jacket as he walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the supplies that had been tossed out of his bag. With a flick of his wrist he threw the bag of chips towards the woman while putting the cans into his bag.

"Maybe that'll stave off the mutants. For a while anyways, you better pray they like potato chips better than your blood." he growled before taking my hand and going out the open window.

We hustled down the fire escape, the woman's furious shrieks following us down. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, my brother had only done what he thought was best for out survival but...it still didn't quite feel right. I didn't understand why all the humans couldn't work together instead of hurting each other over food and resources.

Arron helped me down to the ground and just as my boots crunched on the gravel I heard the first howl of a mutant in the distance. My brother and I glanced at each other before making our way silently down the street. Leaving the apartment behind us.


	3. Chapter 2: It Speaks

TMNT: Outbreak

**So glad this is going well! I actually started to make a youtube trailer for this FF :) If I finish it soon maybe I'll post it haha! Either way I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. Godbless!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> It Speaks

"Where da hell you've been?" I growled as the dark shape of Leonardo stalked through the kitchen.

He silently walked through the kitchen and pulled down his dark hood.

"Out..." he grumbled roughly.

With a flick of his hand he tossed a few heavy cans onto the ratty table, making it wobble before he walked out to his bedroom.

I rolled my one good eye and downed the rest of the beer that was left in the can I was holding. Whenever Leo snuck out I knew that something big had happened, though it was always a pain to get Mr. Dark and silent to talk about his outings.

I yawned and rolled backwards off the couch, feeling that I might want to think on the idea of interrogating Leo. Mostly because I felt more like procrastinating rather than getting into an argument. Instead I went over and checked out the cans that Leo had left in his wake. I saw a can of SPAM, two small containers of canned chicken, and a can of sweet peas.

"Not a bad haul..." I muttered, poking at the can of peas.

We had a good amount of food that we had saved but with five mouths to feed every bit counted, though Master Splinter was eating less and less lately.

It was then that I heard the click of a door and turned to see Mikey ambling towards the kitchen as if he had just woken up. He had dark circles under his eyes but he seemed happier as he saw that I was already up.

"Leo just get back?" he asked as he sat down at the table, looking at the cans.

I nodded, tossing the empty can of beer into the sink. Donnie would use it eventually to fix some sort of gadget or weapon.

"Splinter's not gunna be happy he went out again. He's been fighting..." my bro said, a slight smiling crossing his face despite what he was saying.

The light scar that ran from his cheek to his chin crinkled.

I smirked as well, "At least he brought home some food. Splinter can't diss that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes in which Mikey brought out his own beer from the fridge, taking small sips as I started playing around with one of the cans.

"Any idea Splinter's gunna let us go up for a patrol again?" he finally asked before letting loose a belch.

"Ha, yer jokin' right? After the stunt ya pulled with those quarantine agents!" I laughed, pointing at the knotted scar that crossed over my left forearm.

"I nearly lost my other eye and ya nearly got caught in one of their traps. Gunna be a while 'for he lets us go anywhere." I growled.

Mikey rolled his eyes before sitting back in the chair, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"And since when were you one to follow orders like that?" he smirked, crunching the beer can in his hand.

I gave a sharp chuckle, though I didn't find the question that funny. I found it more ironic since I had been thinking the same thing. Ever since the outbreak everyone had changed in one way or another but none as much as Leo. It was like the meat head had taken personal responsibility for the outbreak of mutants and was punishing himself for it by risking his neck every other night.

Personally, I found that I was more the opposite. I found it easier to think things through instead of diving head first into the thick of it. 'Course thinking things through was better than getting bitten by another mutant and dying. Though can't say I was perfect. Peacefulness was never one of my strong suites.

Mikey had gotten a little more serious and didn't pull pranks anymore, though he still cracked jokes more than anyone else. I had asked him once about it and he had said something about his pranks wasting resources.

Then there was Don...and I had to say I knew he had always been different since the original attack with the mutant that had taken his right arm. But I honestly didn't see that much of a change except that he spent even more time in his lab. I knew he secretly was trying to find a cure but I didn't think that was a possibility. This hell wasn't going away that easily.

"Guess someone gotta follow the rules now that Leo ain't…" I finally said, earning a huff of agreement from Mikey.

"Sad when you and I are more obedient then Leo." He added after a minute, earning a humorless chuckle.

"True dat." I stacked the can I was playing with on top of another before getting up.

"Time that I git some training in…" I muttered, stretching my arms above my head.

"What if we didn't follow the rules all the time though…" I looked up sharply, narrowing my one good eye at Mikey and let my arms fall to my sides.

"Wadda ya mean Mike?"

My brother smirked, "A patrol. If Leo can go out and come back with four cans what do you think we could get. Maybe bust a few heads in the process..."

He added the last part with a wink and I couldn't help but smile, despite the slight nagging bit in my mind that was telling me that this was a dumb-ass idea.

"Ya know that we'd be found out. Even if Master Splinter don't find out Mr. Two-Faced Leo will bite our heads off, even if da mutants don't." I said trying to suppress the inner rebel.

Mikey sighed, "He doesn't have anything on us bro. If Leo wants us to keep shut about his little adventures then he's gunna have to keep quiet about ours."

There were a few minutes of silence in which I had to admit, Mikey had a point. We could take care of ourselves and get back before the sun came up. Besides extra food wouldn't hurt…

"Alright…but if somethin' goes wrong, we git our asses back here ASAP. Understand?" I pointed a finger at Mikey who simply grinned.

"No problamo bro!"

* * *

><p>"Arron…can we please stop?" I heard my sister ask and stopped my swift pace.<p>

I turned to see Maddie lagging behind, weariness lining her face as she caught up with where I was. I mentally cursed myself, she was only thirteen and we had been walking for almost six hours with minimal breaks. It was only a little past one in the afternoon but I myself felt exhausted from the mornings exciting start.

It was then that I acknowledged the gnawing pang in my stomach that proved how long I had gone without eating.

"I know Mads…" I sighed, glancing around the buildings that loomed threateningly over us.

Nothing seemed very welcoming or accessible for a secure camp for the night. I suddenly heard a loud crack of stone and whipped out my knife, scanning for what could have made the noise as I backed up next to my sister. I glanced down and saw that she had done the same, her knife looking almost comically big in her hands.

The crack echoed until it slowly faded away and I saw the residue of concrete dust puff up across the wide main section of road. I grabbed Maddie's shoulder and backed the both of us up slowly; the whole while keeping my eye on the other side of the road.

We backed up and stayed as quiet as possible for what felt like forever until I could almost hear my heartbeat. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I let go of Maddie and took a deep breath, sheathing my knife.

_'Maybe it would be better to refuel and get out of sight though…' _I thought and relented to the idea.

Carefully, I put my knife back in its sheath and took my eyes off the street just long enough to find a door off to my left. The rusty old thing could barely turn but I wrenched it open and shoved the flimsy piece of wood to the side.

I immediately checked around the corner to make sure nothing was hiding in the shadows. The door had led to what looked like an old abandoned restaurant and bar. Dozens of over turned tables lay scattered about like fallen chess pieces as their chairs lay shattered around them, dead plants and half alive saplings poking out of the ground. The long bar counter that ran the length of the back of the place was covered in dust and mouse droppings.

"Come on…" I hissed to my sister who nodded silently.

With a heave I slid the door back into place and jammed once of the less disintegrated chairs under the knob to keep out anything or one that may have tried to follow us. I listened quietly as Maddie and I picked out way through the mess of tables and broken chairs, making sure that no more bandits were waiting for us in the back.

"We've never stayed in a restaurant before." Mads whispered behind me as I peeked around the bar before going to the unhinged kitchen doors.

"Yeah, not much left though…" I muttered back as I scanned the dim kitchen.

The once silver and white surfaces were dusty and rusted, giving the air a stale quality. I walked through and started opening cupboards, praying that something useful might still be left behind. I heard shuffling behind me as my sister began to search as well, prying open the old storage bins.

I went through every cupboard and only got a face full of dust and cobwebs, almost making me sneeze as I straightened up with a sigh. Wiping my nose I turned to see if Maddie had been any luckier than me before going through the drawers.

That's when I saw that she was gone.

"Mads?" I hissed, glancing around the kitchen.

I trotted back into the main part of the restaurant to see if she had gone to check out the rest of it but as I peeked around the door but didn't see my sister anywhere. I felt my heartbeat rise slightly and took my hunting knife out once more, gripping the handle slightly harder than necessary.

I stepped lightly over the broken skeletons of the chairs and scanned back and forth across the restaurant for any sign of movement.

"Maddie!?" I hissed once more, trying not to let the shakiness show in my voice as panic started to set in.

_'Maybe she just went to try and find a place to settle down...'_ I tried to convince myself.

There was a slight creak of wood and I froze, turning my head to the right as I listened. It sounded like something was moving upstairs.

_'Dammit Maddie!' _I thought as I glanced the staircase that led up to the second floor and ran over, trying not to make any noise.

There was a loud thud and my heart jumped into my throat as I put my foot on the first step. The wood was old and there were tufts of grass growing of the cracks. The creaking started to get louder and I forced myself to take another step, horrid visions of my sister being taken by whatever lurked upstairs.

Apparently I picked the wrong option when I decided to go into the restaurant.

"Arron?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of name and spun around, raising my knife just as I saw the flash of blonde hair.

Maddie stood behind me a frightened look plastered on her face as she eyed the knife I had in my hand, her pupils growing wide. I heaved out a breath the creaking upstairs gone and I lowered my weapon, feeling like my heart was going to explode.

"Where the hell did you go!?" demanded, flashing a glance behind me before leading my still shocked sister back to the kitchen.

"I went into the back office to see if they had any office supplies that could be useful." She said softly, acting like a child who had just been scolded.

Slowly, I felt my heartbeat regulate once more and I took a deep breath of musty air as I tried to not let my anger show through. I was mad at the fact that I hadn't kept a closer eye on Maddie but that manifested in a way that looked like I was upset at her.

"Sorry…" I muttered, leaning my hands on the marble counter top.

"I didn't know where you'd gone." I tried to flash a smile at Maddie but she simply looked like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry…I just wanted…" she started off but was interrupted at another thump echoed from upstairs.

I had almost forgotten about whatever creature was upstairs and cursed myself as I yanked open one of the drawers, looking for weapons instead of food now. In a malicious way I felt pleased as I brought out a carving knife along with four, metal skewers that looked like nice and sharp.

Deftly I strung the skewers though a loop on my backpack so they dangled within easy reach while handing my carving knife to Maddie. She took it carefully but with steady hands, my sister may have been young but she knew the drill when it came to mutants.

"We need to get out and leave whatever's upstairs in the dust okay. No matter what stay on my tail." I whispered as Maddie and worked our way towards the door that we had arrived through.

That's when the thumps from upstairs started to get louder and heavier, shaking the floor hard enough for dirt and dust to shower us.

I tried to keep my fear down as I picked my way through a particularly thick batch of broken chairs. The thumping steadily turning into loud bangs…then finally I heard the roar. The sound echoed throughout the restaurant and at that moment there was an enormous crash.

The ceiling buckled and yelled, not caring about noise anymore as boards snapped and the ceiling collapsed. I grabbed Maddie's hood and hauled her backwards just as huge piece of wood missed us by inches.

Chaos ensued as multiple shapes writhed and roared in the thick cloud of dust. I saw shadows lashing out and growling along with what sounded like battle cries. Something hit my chest and I flew backwards before landing on my back, something snapping in my side. I gasped as the air was driven out of me and started hacking as dust rushed into my lungs.

"Arron!"

I heard the cry of my sister and rolled onto my hands and knees, gasping like a fish as something huge swung by my legs. An ear splitting roar reverberated somewhere behind me and was answered with a growling yell.

"Arron!" Maddie yelled again, forcing me to my feet.

I stumbled forward through the swirling dust until I saw a dark shadow of something under a pile of wood. My heart stopped for several seconds as I saw my sister, struggling weakly to move the heavy chunk of wood that had fallen on her, pinning her to her stomach at her hips.

Rushing forward, I ducked as something few overhead from the thrashing beast behind me. The dust was still impossibly thick though I could only make out the shadows.

"Maddie, hold on!" I growled, seeing her small face grimacing in pain as she tried to shift the beam off of her back.

I braced my shoulder against the beam and heaved, ignoring the burning pain in my side. The whole while I kept an eye on the mutant that had dropped from the ceiling who, at the moment, hadn't noticed us. The giant shadow seemed too preoccupied with what looked like two smaller mutants attacking it.

It was a normal occurrence that mutants fought over food or homes and I just prayed that they would keep each other busy. The beam shifted slightly but Maddie gave a sudden cry of pain, halting my attempt to dislodge it.

"It's on my legs!" she cried out and I could see tears starting to run down her face.

There was another roar and I whipped around, this time the dust had cleared enough for me to make out what the giant creature thrashing around was. It was some sort of large reptile, perhaps a pet lizard or iguana at some point before mutating. It stood almost nine feet tall with razor spikes cresting its hunched head and back.

It was growling at two other mutants who were still big but not as large at the lizard. They were deftly leaping and jumping about their adversary with such speed that I couldn't quite get what they were. They were green and bipedal were about all that I could glean, at least until I heard the cursing.

"Dammit!"

The curse was almost lost in amongst the sounds of fighting but I heard it none the less. And there were only two humans there and neither of us said it.

_'Mutants can't talk though...' _I gaped, momentarily forgetting my terror as I watched the two bipedal creatures fight the bigger one.

I noticed how the two mutants seemed to have weapons that they used like some karate masters from a movie. The two continued their onslaught until the giant lizard started to back off, it's spines rising up like hackles on a dog. It hissed loudly and flicked its tale back and forth as it glanced to the side for a way out.

It's yellow, orb-like eyes flashed dangerously until, finally…they landed on me, pinning me in place. The lizard seemed to forget the fight it was currently in and turned instead to face me with a growl, flipping its tail so the two other mutants went flying like I had just a moment before.

"Maddie, you need to try and get up." I growled, grabbing the hunting knife.

I didn't take my eyes off lizard who was creeping slowly closer but I could hear my sister whimper.

"I can't Arron…" she cried but I shook my head, keeping myself between Maddie and the lizard.

It bared its fanged mouth and approached slowly as if I was a bug it was toying with. I noticed that the two other mutants seemed to have disappeared now that their enemy was preoccupied.

"Just try Mads. I need you to try." I hissed back, gripping my knife with both hands.

There were a few rushed breaths and a grunt as Maddie tried to shift the beam but I couldn't tell if she was making any progress. The lizard was only a few feet away now and I could see myself reflected it its eyes. The idea of leading it off briefly flashed through my mind but there was the chance that it would go after my sister. I refused to let that happen.

There was a loud hiss and I braced my arms as the lizard tensed its legs, preparing to jump. I closed my eyes and braced with impact, teeth, and then death. There was a loud whoosh followed by a grunt and I flinched as something brushed my elbow. But nothing happened.

My eyes flashed open as I looked up, my chest heaving as I saw the scene before me. The mutant lizard was only a foot or so away from me but in between the beast and myself stood one of the smaller mutants. Directly in front of my face was a thick shell that had multiple bands of scars and chips. The shell was attached to dark green skin that was covered in scars, lean muscle making them ripple with the effort of holding back the head of the massive lizard.

I recognized the shape of a bipedal turtle…a bipedal turtle with an orange headband.

Said turtle was currently holding the mutant back with what looked like a nunchuck jammed into its mouth like a horses' bridle.

"Could…could you move your ass just a bit… _faster_!" I jumped at the sudden guttural spurt of language and realized that my ears hadn't been deceiving me earlier.

The turtle mutant was talking.


End file.
